Destinos Entrelazados
by Arejoshi
Summary: "Yo estaré para ti, así como tú lo estarás para mi" Una historia de amor y lealtad sobre la pareja KazumaxBishamon de Noragami, les advierto, si no han leído el manga puede que no entiendan algunas cosas incluyendo spoilers... pero si ya lo leyeron hasta donde está espero que disfruten este fan fic :) (Kazubisha)
1. Capítulo 1

Veena-

Un fuerte calor recorría el cuerpo de Kazuma cada vez que pensaba en ese sobrenombre, y sin que su maestra se diera cuenta sonreía sonrojado al llamarla así, en realidad la adoraba y se sentía verdaderamente privilegiado al servirle, pero por cada privilegio que le daban, se volvía incapaz de revelar sus pecados, ya se había ganado tanta confianza, no quería alejarse de Veena, aunque eso implicase traicionarla a ella y a su salvador. Lo único importante era la salud de la diosa, él no arruinaría todo el progreso logrado en ese momento, en el que aún se encontraba frágil e indefensa, pues aún no había otro shinki en su compañía; Kazuma podía sentirse orgulloso de su trabajo, Bishamon se recuperaba bien, incluso aceptó la invitación de Ookuninushi-sama para el Kamuhakari, la cual había sido rechazada años anteriores, y que sería la primera a la que él asistiría, como actual guía de Veena, y en la que probablemente aprendería sobre el cuidado de los dioses de parte de otros shinkis; pero aún más importante para él: que Veena podría socializar con alguien, además de él mismo.

-Kazuma ¿Ya sabes que te pondrás para la fiesta?-

-No aún no-

-Mmm… entonces te confeccionaré algo para que todos te envidien-

-Eso se escucha bien- respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-Claro que sí, debo presumir con todos sobre mi regalía bendita-

Su maestra parecía muy entusiasmada con la celebración, tal ves ser una regalía bendita le traería a ambos más beneficios de los esperados, tal ves con ese grado de responsabilidad sabría guiar a Veena por el camino correcto… tal ves evitaría una nueva tragedia, como la de años atrás. Era gracioso ver cada vez que Bishamon se puyaba un dedo con la aguja, Kazuma contenía su risa, porque él era mucho más torpe con las manualidades, y atendía la herida, en realidad su diosa tenía un corazón de oro, eso quedaba revelado cuando, en vez de molestarse o frustrarse, trataba de superar su dolor y sus errores, ella lo negaba pero Kazuma aún así la veía como una hermosa existencia.

Los días pasaron, y el "mes sin dioses" apareció como ladrón en la noche, Bishamon tomó un largo baño para purificar sus heridas y refrescar su cuerpo. Como de costumbre llamó a Kazuma y él acudió de inmediato.

-Kazuma ¿ya te probaste el traje que usarás hoy?-

-Sip, me queda a la perfección, como era de esperarse al ser confeccionado por ti, Veena-

-Jajaja... ni tanto, seguro que si no pongo cuidado lleno los trajes completamente con mi sangre. Mmm... ahora que lo recuerdo, será difícil lavar mi cabello con estas heridas aún abiertas-

-No te sobre esfuerces, yo lo lavaré por ti- dijo Kazuma con ternura y sin malicia-

-Lamento encargarte tareas que debería realizar yo misma, o tan siquiera una shinki mujer, por favor perdóname- suspiró Bishamon-

-No hay problema, comprendo nuestra situación actual y lo mejor que puedo hacer, es atender lo que está en mis manos-

-Kazuma... no se que haría sin ti-

Él se ruborizó al escuchar eso, la verdadera pregunta era el qué haría Kazuma sin Veena, él estaba acostumbrado a atender las necesidades de ella antes que las propias, además, aunque a él mismo le sonase extraño, lavar el cabello de Bishamon era una de sus mejores tareas cuando se le daba la oportunidad de realizarla, recordó que la primera vez que lo hizo casi muere desangrado, pero ahora se sentía mucho más maduro, y capaz de controlar sus emociones y arrebatos, por lo que, progresaba gracias a la existencia de su diosa, ella lo era todo.

 _¡Hola! Espero que les haya llamado_ _la_ _atención el primer capítulo del fanfic..._ pronto _subiré el siguiente (no creo que tarde más de una semana)_ _así que por favor a los_ _estimados lectores, comenten si les gusto, sigan la historia o ambas si desean, como escritores sabemos que el apoyo siempre es bienvenido._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	2. Capítulo 2

-¡¡Bisha!!-gritó de forma cariñosa Kofuku al ver a la diosa-

-¿Kofuku-sama? ¿A usted no le habían prohibido la entrada al cielo?-

-Sii... jiji, pero mi Daikoku de alguna forma convenció a algunos dioses que se pusieron de mi lado... ¡Y ta-da! Aquí me tienen-

Kazuma soltó una risita sutil, que pronto sería pasada a segundo plano debido a los fuegos artificiales que anunciaban el comienzo de la celebración, todos los dioses entraron a la mansión de Ookuninushi-sama, había, música, comida, y un ambiente muy agradable que le sentaría bien a ambos, Kazuma estaba muy feliz por que por fin pudo sacar a la diosa guerrera de su cueva.

-Vaya... así que tú eres el shinki guía de Bishamonten... corren los rumores de que te convertiste en una regalía divina ¿qué tan cierto es eso?- le habló Takemikazuchi a Kazuma, tomándolo desprevenido-

-Ahhh... pues yo...-

-Pero si es Takemikazuchi, el dios del rayo...- exclamó Bishamon con entusiasmo fingido-

-¡Ja! La diosa cavernaria, pensé que no vendrías este año tampoco...-

Y con esto se empezó una pequeña riña, con la que Kazuma se sentía un poco incómodo, así que trato de apaciguar las cosas mencionando los tragos de la barra... Takemikazuchi se retiró haciendo caso a la sugerencia, Veena solo le susurró al shinki tres palabras: "No te alejes". Él de inmediato comprendió el sentido de esas palabras, más de alguno intentaría sobornarlo para dejar a Veena y volverse la regalía bendita del mejor postor, y probablemente Veena no se sentía cómoda con eso... Kazuma suspiró depresivo, tal ves no fue tan buena idea convencerla de asistir a esa celebración, además de que se sentía observado, su diosa seguro pensaba que se vendería fácilmente... basándose en su anterior advertencia; su cabello dorado brillaba como oro, pero sería fácil perderla de vista entre la multitud, así que mejor hizo caso y se acercó para saludar a las personas que hablaban alegremente con ella.

Estuvo a punto de saludarles, pero los anfitriones hicieron el llamado para el emparejamiento. Bishamon tomó del brazo a su shinki y corrió con una sonrisa hacia el salón donde se encontraban las tablas. No es que Kazuma no quisiera ir, solo que todo fue tan rápido que apenas y pudo reaccionar, pero igual, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de enterarse de todos los pretendientes que tendría su ama... las orejas se le enrojecieron mientras su diosa lo seguía jalando con emoción para conocer a sus posibles parejas, no era propio de un guía querer controlar obsesivamente a su maestra... pero en realidad quería a Veena solo para él, más aún si ella sentía lo mismo.

 _¡Holiwi! :3 Se que este capítulo fue algo corto, pero el próximo ya es el final, así que, les doy las gracias por su paciencia y espero que les esté gustando este fanfic_ ()

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	3. Capítulo 3

Ambos entraron en la habitación, Bishamon inmediatamente comenzó a buscar su tabla, mientras tanto Kazuma se quedó con otros guías cerca de la barra, era normal que los shinkis se apartaran de las tablas, para que en caso de un arrebato de ira por parte de algún dios, este no pudiese llamar a sus shinkis para cortar lazos, así que todos esperaban pacientemente hasta que todas las tablas quedaran ordenadas. A Kazuma no le gustaba beber alcohol, pero por la misma preocupación y el remolino de emociones que sentía al impacientarse, accedió a la petición de los otros guías para tomar un trago, talvez disfrutar un poco no sería malo, de todas formas eso era lo que Veena siempre le pedía: que fuese feliz... además ya era todo un adulto maduro y responsable... pero débil al alcohol, pocos segundos se necesitaron para que quedara completamente borracho y empezase a decir incoherencias ¿Dónde había ido a parar toda la madurez? Aún así no fue el único, después de varias copas otros shinkis también quedaron lo suficientemente borrachos como para irrumpir en la habitación donde estaban todos los dioses, Kazuma entre ellos por supuesto.

Ninguno de los dioses se percató de su ingreso, y Kazuma se puso a buscar a Veena, pensando que podría estar con ella sin que nadie los molestara como había sido toda la vida. La encontró sentada en el suelo aún buscando su tabla, él se acercó y se sentó a la par de ella, un tanto sonrojado por el licor.

-¿Eh? ¿Kazuma, qué haces aquí?-

-Quería ver a Veena- dijo sonriendo exageradamente-

Ella solo lo quedó viendo unos segundos, hasta que la voz de Kofuku interrumpió desde lejos.

-¡Bisha! ¡Bisha, encontré tu tabla!-

La reacción de Bishamon fue rápida, antes de que Kofuku pudiese tocarla ella ya la tenía en sus manos a pesar de la distancia, pero algo llamaba la atención al instante, por lo que corroboró que Kofuku no tuviese nada que ver... su tabla solo estaba atada a una cuerda, mientras que los demás dioses de la fortuna tenían unos 10 o 20 lazos, ella solo estaba atada a una persona, se quedó meditando unos segundos, suficientes para que Kazuma se incorporara de nuevo y para que Ookuninushi se apareciera; el dios se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kazuma, pero solo comenzó a reírse de la cara de borracho que tenía el guía.

Bishamon sacó la otra tabla con la que se entrelazó... era la de Kazuma, se sintió aliviada, que mejor compañía podría esperar para el resto de su vida, Kazuma era muy especial, y sería la única persona en su vida, como antes él le había pedido que fuera, porque era el único hombre que necesitaba. Por su parte, el shinki se dio cuenta de esa unión hasta que Ookuninushi-sama levantó la tabla de Veena y todos pudieron verla, su reacción no fue otra que ponerse rojo como tomate y empezar a sudar mucho, era lo que quería, que su diosa fuera solo para él, pero ahora todos los presentes lo sabían y otros shinkis por una esquina se estaban riendo de ellos.

-¡Eh! ¿¡Pero esa no es una diosa pervertida!?- dijo uno de los shinkis mas borrachos-

Kazuma borracho, desorientado y avergonzado, pudo efectuar venganza antes que su ama, que fue simple y sencilla: paralizar a todos los shinkis que entraron con él a la habitación con un bloqueo. De inmediato todos los dioses se impresionaron, incluso Bishamon, ella no sabía que Kazuma podía hacer esas cosas, pero lo que hizo después la sorprendió aún más... Kazuma se tiró sobre ella con un abrazo, algo que él jamás se había atrevido a hacer.

-Lo siento... pero ¿qué significa que nuestros lazos se unan?- le preguntó al oído-

-Significa que yo estaré para ti, igual que tú estarás para mí- respondió Bishamon, correspondiendo al abrazo-

-Bien…- susurró con una sonrisa-

Luego de eso Kazuma se quedó dormido. Tenía a Veena para él, oficialmente, así que podía ponerse celoso si quería y nadie debía decirle nada, podía estar con ella y protegerla a través de los milenios, sería difícil, pero también divertido.

(Años después)

-¡Yato-chan! ¡Encontré tu tabla!-

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla Kofuku! ¡Ya voy!-

La primera vez que Yato estaba en esa populosa fiesta, que emoción, corrió hacia donde Kofuku junto con Yukine, pero de camino se entretuvo para ver las tablas de los siete dioses de la fortuna, todos tenían muchos pretendientes ¿Sería así con él? Comenzó a soñar despierto hasta que se fijó en una excepción.

-¿La pervertida solo tiene a Kazuma? Bueno, era de esperarse de una loca pesada-

-No es por eso- interrumpió Ookuninushi- hace tiempo... ella pidió que el único lazo del destino atado a ella fuese el de ese shinki, nos hemos encargado de cortar lazos con sus otros pretendientes-

-Vaya... pero ¿Y si el cuatro ojos deja de servirle?-

-No creo que suceda... al fin y al cabo, sus destinos están entrelazados, y él siente un amor leal por ella-

-Cierto, el chico es de admirar...-

-¡Yato! ¡Si no vienes me quedaré con tu tabla!- advirtió Kofuku-

Yato salió corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras Ookuninushi recordó ese día en el que comenzó a permitirse que los shinkis guía entraran con sus amos, el día en que una diosa, por primera vez, se entrelazaba de esa forma con su shinki.

٩(๑3๑)۶ (｡﹏｡) (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و

He aquí el último capítulo de la historia, gracias por el apoyo () se siente maravilloso saber que les gustó, por eso mando abrazos y amor al mundo entero de la felicidad XD, y bueno, dentro de poco publicaré otro fanfic... por lo tanto:

¡Nos leemos pronto! ヾ(｡﹏｡)ﾉﾞ*。


End file.
